


Into The Mind

by moonlcst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Crazy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Hange Zoe, Psychological Horror, Psychologist Eren, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sex, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlcst/pseuds/moonlcst
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a murderer because he thinks it's fun to kill people. Eren Jaeger is a psychologist who is supposed to treat the boy's mental issues. But everything changes when they first meet. Levi seems to be more convincing than thought. And they make a deal that could take Eren's life...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Wonderful_Attack_On_Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wonderful_Attack_On_Fanfiction/gifts).



> The first meeting of the killer and the psychologist, and a deal being made. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> {Please note that this fanfiction contains graphic violence and sex scenes. Also I got this idea from a picture and got inspired by the game "The Evil Within" a bit. If you are reading my story I hope you enjoy it :D}

# Into The Mind

### Tumbling deeper down into the mind

 

Seven in the morning, it was just a usual day as always for Eren. When he entered the mental institution he worked at he was greeted by several people. His friends Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin and some other people who worked there. The institution belonged to him, he had inherited it from his father, who now was dead. Eren had always been interested in psychology and how the human mind worked, that was the reason why he had studied it and taken over the institution of his father. It was strange, though, he wasn't that old and was leading a mental institution already. Gladly he got along with most of the people working here, even though some of them were still friends of his father he didn't like too much. The boy walked to his study and sat down in the big armchair, leaning back as he drank his coffee and read through the file of his only patient today. A few weeks ago the police had called him and asked if he could treat a murderer and of course he had agreed to it but they had also mentioned that he was very dangerous. Several psychologists have tried to find out what was wrong with him and they have tried to cure him but nobody had been successful yet. Also, it had taken them several months to even catch him. And now he was supposed to fix it. 

Eren sighed and took a sip of his coffee as he placed the file on his desk, looking out of the window when he heard the door being opened. It was Erwin and he held a baby in his arms, his and Hanji's son, Owen Smith. "Eren, I wanted to talk to you. About that killer. Are you sure you want to do this? It's dangerous." Owen reached for the brunet boy and he took him in his arms, sitting him on his lap. The little boy was three years old and he seemed to love his 'uncle'. "Erwin, I know, but it's my job. Look, that boy must have went through a lot and I want to help him. I appreciate that you are worried but it will be okay," Eren said as he ruffled Owen's hair, who giggled and grabbed Eren's fingers. Erwin sighed and sat down next to the younger boy. "I know you are good at your job and you want to help everyone who comes here but you can't help _him_. Just trust me this one time. Look, I know that guy, you cannot help him. He is completely insane and everyone who tried to help him wasn't successful and found dead in their office or an alleyway. He has killed so many people and he isn't stopping, the boy thinks it is fun to murder them cruelly. I just don't want you to die as well." Eren looked at him, a bit confused. "You know him?" Erwin didn't say another word and took Owen back in his arms to walk out of the room, leaving a confused and shocked Eren behind. 

Eren wouldn't stop wanting to help the boy because of Erwin's words though, but it was still weird. Why did he know him? But it wasn't that important, right? Everyone in the Shiganshina District knew and feared him and even the whole world had heard of him. So why would it be different with Erwin? He knew him, just like everyone else. But could it be that there was more behind it? No matter what it was like, he would find out soon enough. Erwin's words echoed in his head, would he die just like all the other psychologists? Damn, of course he would not, why was he even thinking about that? Eren jumped when the door suddenly opened, without a warning like a knock. The first person he saw was Erwin, a worried look on his face. Several people followed him inside the room, four police officers and a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. He was enchained. The cops greeted him but the boy didn't, he just sat down and looked up at the psychologist. It was a weird situation. Also, the officers seemed to want to stay in the room, probably because they were afraid that the boy would try to do anything, but Eren preferred to talk to his patients alone. "Uh... Listen, officers, I get that he is a criminal and that he might be dangerous but I want to talk to him on my own. So... could you maybe leave the room?" They looked at Eren first, then at each other before they finally agreed to leave. "Just call us if he isn't behaving."

The psychologist sat down again when he was sure that nobody would listen to their conversation and he looked at the boy in front of him. Without saying a word he stared back, his eyes were cold. "So, I guess we will start then. My name is Doctor Eren Jaeger and I will..." He couldn't finish his sentence because the boy started talking. "We all know why I am here and we also know that it won't help the least bit. The police chased me because I'm breaking the law, killing people. They try to cure me, to get the reason out of me because they think anyone could help me but in the end they will just kill me or bring me to prison anyway. It's useless, doesn't make any sense. They just think I am a monster but they don't know the last thing about me. Tell me, do you think I'm a moster even though you don't know me, just because I like killing people?" Eren looked at him, his mouth open and he didn't realize it. It took him a while until he was finally able to talk again. "Well... I don't think you are a monster but I also don't think it is okay to kill people. But maybe we should start at the beginning. Would you tell me something about you?" For a while none of them said anything, until the black haired boy started again. "Is this just going to be a boring conversation about my life again? I have heard that you are said to be a good psychologist, one of the best, and your way of trying to find out what's wrong with me is just the same? Fine, as you wish, Doctor Jeager. My name is Levi Ackerman, I am twenty-five years old and live in Shiganshina. My mother is dead, I don't know my father, I don't have siblings. I kill people because I think it's fun. That's it." Eren still looked at him confused. 

That boy was so weird that it was even fascinating. He didn't even want to ask him things, he just wanted to stare at him and listen to him all day. What was wrong with him? A killer was sitting in front of him, acting like the biggest idiot in history and he thought that boy was fascinating. It wasn't just the way he was talking but also how he looked. He was sitting there, his wrists still tied together but he was acting as if everything was fine, his raven hair was partly over his eyes and those looked like a storm at night but still so dead. And his face was just beautiful, like his voice. Eren tried to think of something else and looked at the boy's forehead instead of his eyes, a simple trick to avoid looking into someone's eyes. "That's not it, Sir. This was just the situation you are in at the moment but not what happened..." Again, he couldn't finish his sentence due to Levi talking. "My past isn't important at all and I won't tell a stupid psychologist about it. Well, actually, I could tell you. But that will only happen if I am free again. I won't say a single word as long as I am a prisoner. Though, I guess you can't do anything about that." Eren sighed now. Erwin had been right, he's stubborn, but so was he himself and he wouldn't give up yet. 

Seconds later Levi wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, he had gotten up and grabbed Eren's arms. "I'm sorry for causing any trouble, Jaeger but I hate being imprisoned and not being able to do what I want. You have two options: Either you let me leave right now or you call for the cops outside that door, but if you decide to do the second thing you will regret that, I swear that to whatever I believe in." The younger boy tried to get his arms away from the other's harsh grip but he was stronger, even with those handcuffs around his wrists. He stared at Levi, a bit scared. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't let a criminal just run away but he didn't want to die either. So what was the right thing to do? "I-I think we both know that I can't just do that, you..." Once again he was stopped by the other boy, who was now pushing him against his desk and staring into his eyes. It was more than just terrifying. Those piercing blue eyes looked angry now, like a storm at night, and his fingernails were digging in his wrists. "Why can't you? Nobody will hurt you. Come on, just let me leave. I'm just a normal boy who wants to live his life, free and not in prison. I would be more than just thankful, Doctor Jaeger," he said, his voice was calm and soft. Eren didn't move at all, he was too confused and even a bit terrified. Everything in his body told him to run, to scream for the cops but also to help that boy. Why was he thinking that, he was a criminal and had killed a lot of people. But something in his mind told him that it would be the right thing, though he didn't know why. Eren looked into the boy's eyes and tried to get away a bit, but wasn't successful. "I still can't let you leave. You are still a murderer. I will let you leave under one condition: You will live in my house and let me try to find out why you are like this. And you will stop killing people. Then you can be free even though you would have to live with me."

Now Levi was the one staring at Eren confused. Was that psychologist being serious? Actually, he would need a place to stay at but staying with that guy and having to let him help himself? That was something else. He didn't want help from anyone but what was he supposed to do? It was the only way to get away from those cops and prison. Also, he could still run away from that boy afterwards, if he was too annoying, or he could just kill him. Levi nodded his head in agreement, finally. "Fine, we have a deal. But now get the cops away from here and get a key for those stupid handcuffs." Eren was once again unable to speak as the older boy let go of his wrists. He thought for a while before he opened the window and told Levi to hide somewhere. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, helping a killer to run from the police. But he had been way too fascinating, he needed to help that boy. 

When Eren was sure that the police wouldn't find the other boy he opened the door quickly, looking at the officers with a terrified look on his face. "M-Mister Ackerman... h-he ran away. He left through the window!" he said, acting as if he was about to cry. "I am so, so sorry but he said he would... he would kill..." Eren was a good actor when it came down to it. Two of the cops were running out immediately and one looked at the psychologist. "Sir, calm down. This is not your fault, he is a bastard. A stupid criminal. We will catch him, you just calm down." After saying those words he ran out of the building as well, but not before Eren had taken the keys from his pocket. Erwin was walking to the boy quickly, without Owen. "Eren, is it true? He ran away? Damn, I told you he was dangerous. What if he kills you now?" The tall blond seemed to be worried now but Eren tried to calm him down. "He won't, Erwin. I told you. I will be fine." Erwin seemed to get mad now though he was trying to stay calm. "He... Eren, he killed my brother." The brunet's mouth was slowly opening. So that was why he hated the murderer so much. He couldn't tell Erwin what had really happened now, that Levi was still in there and that he would be living with him. "I am so sorry." Erwin just shook his head and was starting to walk away. "Just be careful and don't die."

Eren walked back to his office and Levi was standing in front of the desk now, with a grin on his face. "Well done, Doctor Jeager," he said and held his hands in front of him while the younger boy opened the handcuffs. Levi sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists. Had Eren actually done that? He still couldn't believe it but it was the only way to help the boy. What had happened to him that he was doing those things now? Lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize that Levi was talking again, only when he snapped his fingers in front of his face he looked up. "Uh what?" he asked and blushed a bit. Levi was now grinning again as he talked. "I said, show me your house then, Jeager." The younger boy looked at him a bit confused at first but he nodded slowly then. "Yes, sure. But call me Eren, please," he explained and the other leaned on the desk. "Fine. And you call me Levi." The raven haired boy was smirking as Eren was only nodding and blushing, grabbing his keys. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, I will try to update every two-three weeks, so I am sorry, but I have a lot of exams coming up.


End file.
